Honey I Burnt The Turkey
by LittLetriXta
Summary: It's 'That Time Of The Year' again! And Ash is hopelessly attempting to cook Thanksgiving dinner for Misty. No Biggie right? I mean, Ash couldn't possibly screw up that badly cooking a turkey could he?? Well let's leave that up to you to decide! Happy Rea


Honey I Burnt The Turkey  
  
By LittLe~tRiXta  
  
Genre: Humor/Romance  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, their Pokemon, or their personalities.Nintendo and The Entertainment For Kids people own um. So don't sue me please because I don't have the money anyways.  
  
Authors Note: Here's a Little Thanksgiving treat for those of you who are big time aamn futuristic fans.and for those of you who aren't.Happy Thanksgiving anyways? Eh.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
He had her cornered. There was no way she could slip out of his hands now. She was bare as a monkey and he was ready to sauté her in fondling delight. She was dead still (literally) and he was nervous as hell, but this was a first time for the both of them and he wasn't going to let anything ruin it.  
  
"(It's just a stupid turkey Ash, just clean 'err out and get it over with.)" Came the tedious Pokemon chatter exerted from above the kitchen counter.  
  
"I can't just stick my hand up it's-it's.yea know, and pull all it's guts out!" Ash replied trying his best not to sound like such a wimp.  
  
This was Ash's first time making Thanksgiving dinner for Misty as a husband and he wanted everything to be perfect.or at least edible. But, so far Ash found everything almost as difficult as the time Pikachu had asked him where babies came from, and even that hadn't worked out exactly as Ash hoped it would. Unfortunately Pikachu still had the mislead impression that babies came from little space pods that fell down to earth.  
  
"(Good Lord, It's that time of the year again isn't it?)" Came the grumbling voice of Ash's Bulbasaur as Pikachu nodded in response.  
  
"(It's sad isn't it? It's like watching a chicken learn how to milk a cow.)" Pikachu replied.  
  
"(We have a 10-4 in progress.. Yet another bad case of cooking. Please send backup.")  
  
Bulbasaur muttered into one of his vines.  
  
"Oh, shut up you two!" Ash snapped as the Pokemon laughed mockingly.  
  
This being the fourth year of Thanksgiving Ash and Misty had as a married couple Ash decided that he finally had the opportunity to work his.uh, magic. The first year they were sort of talked into by Ash's mother to spend Thanksgiving in Pallet, and the second year over in Vermillion to visit Brock. Plus, with the events of the previous year at Cerulean Ash didn't hesitate to resist their invitation this year. Let's just say that steak a la flambé and Ash's hair was not a good mix.  
  
  
  
He looked up at the kitchen clock. Misty would be home from Cerulean in about an hour and so far all he had ready was the rice. The lack of moral support coming from his two Pokemon wasn't helping much either. Ash stood over the turkey trying to think *For Once. Hah*. Then he looked over at his two Pokemon going at it for a cotton swab. But it wasn't that that caught is attention, it was what was under them.  
  
"I've got it!" Ash said suddenly.  
  
He shoved his Pikachu over which caused a full head collision off the counter and onto the floor then reached for the objects, a pair of dishwashing gloves.  
  
"Perfect." Ash said holding them up. He looked over to Pikachu who had just recently took notice of Ash's revelation. "Pikachu, Bulbasaur.I'm goin' in." *A.N: Honestly now, how many times is that saying used? *Ash said just before once again staring down his turkey.  
  
"(Can I come too?)" Bulbasaur inquired.  
  
* * * * * * * * * *  
  
  
  
Ash looked over his 'How to Be A Master.. At Cooking: For Dummies' cookbook. *A.N: Just couldn't resist. ^-^ * The recipe looked simple enough: Pepper, lemon, oil, etc.  
  
"This is gonna' be a piece of cake."  
  
"(I thought you were cooking turkey.)"  
  
"IT WAS A FIGURE OF SPEECH!" Ash yelled. He was starting to wonder which side his Pokemon were really on. "Would you just go play with Togepi or something?" Ash said glancing around to look for the little egg.  
  
"Pikachu.where is Togepi anyways?"  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
An Hour Earlier:  
  
"(Okay Togepi, Papa said that's where you came from.)" Pikachu said pointing up towards the sky.  
  
"(Yep.)"  
  
"(And you wanted to see where you came from right?)"  
  
"(Yep.)"  
  
"(So I'm gonna help you. Ready?)"  
  
"(Yep.)"  
  
"(Okay, Off you go!!)" Pikachu said letting go of the slingshot as he watched the shoebox disappear into the distance.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"No where." Pikachu replied timidly.  
  
Ash eyed Pikachu suspiciously, but went back to his recipe. The potatoes were perfect, the stew was perfect, the pie was perfect.He followed just about every direction there was and it looked as if Ash's perfect dinner for Misty would turn out a successful one after all.but there was just one thing, Ash had forgotten to turn on the oven and an hour later his culinary success was none but a culinary 'uncooked' disaster.  
  
And just his luck too, because he only had ten minutes left to spar till Misty would come home.  
  
"WHAT'LL I DO?" Ash yelled beginning to panic. He stared up at the clock, then back down at his main course plate, which was currently, empty. Then an idea popped into his head.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Dinner was delicious Ash. You're such a sweetie." Misty gleefully replied while snuggling up to Ash on their front porch.  
  
Ash sighed and buried his head into Misty's soft locks and threw his arm around her shoulders. Misty turned her head up and cheeked Ash while toying with his dark strands of fallen bangs. Dinner miraculously was a success and Misty was happy, that's all that mattered at the moment.  
  
"There's just one thing that still gets me Ash." Misty said just above a whisper.  
  
"What's that Mist'?" Ash asked stirring.  
  
"How did you manage to cook a full course dinner in time for my to arrive home?"  
  
"Oh.. Let's just say I have a few tricks up my sleeve." Ash grinned as Misty grinned back and shifted into her former position below his arms.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"(Any more barbeque chicken left?)" Bulbasaur Asked as he struggled to keep Pikachu on top of him.  
  
"(I'm looking! W-wait. I see a wing!)" Pikachu could be heard murmuring with his head in the trash. But as soon as he pulled out the box, the weight of the two pokemon gave way and both the pokemon and the KFC box fell back onto the ground.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ah, Lovely night isn't it?" Misty asked still in the same position.  
  
"Sure is." Ash said before silence once again consumed their thoughts.  
  
"Ash?" Misty asked suddenly.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"What's that shoe box doing in our tree?" Misty asked calmly. Ash paused and then realization hit him.  
  
"PIKACHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
  
  
* * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Hahaha. That was fun. This was my first attempt at a Pokemon Romance/Humor, so be gentle on your comments. Oh yea, no offense to you Togepi lovers. I love the little egg/baby/thing/etc. It was just necessary for my plot. Heh. Well, all there is left to say is I really hoped you enjoyed this and Happy Thanksgiving!!! 


End file.
